Easier To Run
by distel
Summary: Draco wird von seiner Vegangenheit eingeholt. Kann er ihr entkommen, oder wird er kapitulieren? ein oneshot aus meinem Beginn als autor, Draco kämpft einen inneren Kampf. DMHG


Easier To Run by Linkin Park  
  
Hey Leute!! Als ich letztens mal wieder mega gelangweilt in meinem Zimmer hockte und immer wieder Meteora von Linkin Park durch meine Anlage jagte, fiel mir bei diesem Song urplötzlich diese Songfic ein und ich hab sie innerhalb einer Stunde runtergeschrieben!!! Also bitte, das ist mein erster Versuch an einer Songfic, sagt also, was nicht stimmt und was doof ist und was gut ist. Ansonsten hoffe ich, sie gefällt euch...vielleicht kann ich sie auch noch weiterführen. Ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Mal sehn.  
  
Also...viel Spaß!  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts! Die Lyrics des Songs Easier To Run, sowie seine Melodie gehören ganz allein Linkin Park. Und die Personen sind J.K. Rowlings Werk, gehören also auch nur ihr.  
  
*************************************  
  
Easier To Run  
  
Er stand alleine. Immer hatte er alleine gestanden. Nie hatte ihm irgendjemand zur Seite gestanden, nie seine Hand geführt. Nie hatte ihm jemand bei seinen Entscheidungen geholfen, ihm gesagt was richtig, was falsch war. Niemand. Bis sie erschien. Erschien in der Dunkelheit seiner Unwissendheit, seiner Angst, seines Zauderns. Sie hatte ihm die Hand geführt, sie hatte ihm bei seinen Entscheidungen geholfen. All das hatte sie unbewusst getan. Doch sie hatte es getan. Sie hatte getan was niemand sich zu tun gewagt hatte, was niemand hatte tun wollen. Und er hatte sie verraten!  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It'a so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Nun stand er auf dieser Klippe. Unter ihm die brodelnde, todbringende See. Der Grund seines Kommens, der ihm vor so kurzer Zeit noch so klar vor Augen gestanden hatte, verlief sich in tauben Nebelschwaden, die ihn nicht mehr klar denken lassen wollten. Erinnerungsfetzen waberten aus den stummen Wolken hervor.  
  
Er, als 5 Jähriger, wie er sich im Wald vor seinem Vater versteckt hielt. Ausgezehrt, da er dort bereits seit zwei Tagen verharrte.  
  
Dann als 11 Jähriger. In einem Zug voller Schüler, von denen ihn viele mit höhnischen Blicken bedachten, was ihn schmerzte.  
  
Als 16 Jähriger, wie er sich in brütender Sommerhitze, auf allen vieren, einem schwarzen, unheilvollen Tor entgegenschleppte.  
  
Er versuchte die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Auch wenn sie seinen tauben Geist kaum noch rührten, tief im Innern schmerzten sie ihn. Doch sie ließen sich nicht vertreiben.  
  
Er, 21, umkreist von Männern in schwarzen Kutten. Er kniete auf dem Boden einer dreckigen, jedoch großen Halle und sah mit einem zerreißenden Gefühl eine Gestalt in blutrotem Gewand auf ihn zuschreiten. Er spürte, wie sein Arm gepackt und der Ärmel einer ebenfalls schwarzen Kutte hochgeschoben wurde. Augenblicklich durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz, der von seinem Arm ausging und sich, wie Gift, über den ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Schwärze.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Wolke von dunstigem Nebel durchstochen. Augen. Er sah ihre Augen vor sich. Augen die er nie wieder würde sehen können. Denn er hatte sie verraten.  
  
Something has been taken  
  
From deep inside of me  
A secret I kept locked away  
No one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they played  
  
Erneut ließ er den Blick über den sich weit unter ihm erstreckenden Ozean gleiten. Betrachtete die Wellen, die sich kraftvoll gegen die todbringenden Felsen der Klippe warfen. Hier oben war es still. Trostlos. Trostlos wie die Kerker, in denen erhatte dienen müssen. Die Kerker, in denen er diente und die ehrenvolle Aufgabe hatte, die wichtigste Gefangene zu versorgen.  
  
Ja...diese Kerker...  
  
Als er damals das erste Mal dort stand, hatte er es gewusst. Als er das erste Mal mit einer Schüssel Nährendem vor der schweren Eichentür stand. Als er das erste Mal auf sie geblickt hatte. Sie, in dieser stumpfen, feuchten Zelle. Als er das erste Mal auf ihr zerschundenes, verschmutztes Gesicht geblickt hatte. Das erste Mal wirklich in diese Augen geblickt hatte, da hatte er es gewusst.  
  
Gewusst, dass sie es war, die ihn befreien könnte aus seiner Gefangenschaft, dass sie ihm helfen könnte. Wobei auch immer.  
  
Dort hatte er gewusst, dass er sie liebte.  
  
Doch er hatte sie verraten.  
  
If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Replace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
  
Er spürte, wie sich eine einsame Träne ihren Weg bahnte. Damals hatte er es nicht gewusst. Nicht gewusst, wie es hätte sein sollen. Heute wusste er es. Noch immer konnte er nicht verstehen, wie er es soweit hatte kommen lassen. Obwohl er wusste, dass, falls er heute erneut vor die Wahl gestellt, er die gleiche Entscheidung treffen würde.  
  
Noch immer konnte er sich erinnern, wie er sie geführt hatte. Geführt, der langen Weg bis zu seinem grausigen Ziel.  
  
Er hatte ihre fragenden, verständnislosen und doch noch immer warmen Augen auf sich gespürt als er sie in den großen Saal führte.  
  
Erinnerte sich, wie er sie bis zur Mitte begleitet hatte.  
  
Die Mitte.  
  
Es hätte alles in der Mitte sein sollen. Alles. Er. Sie. Die Umstehenden, die sich eingefunden hatten um dieses, durchaus belustigende, Ritual zu beobachten.  
  
Alles hätte richtig, mittig, sein sollen. Doch für ihn war nichts in der Mitte.  
  
Weder sie, noch die Umstehenden und vor allem nicht er selbst.  
  
Denn er hatte sie verraten.  
  
Sometimes I remember  
The darknes of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back  
And never looking forward so  
  
There would never be a past  
  
Diese Hülle, die er während der Wochen des Dienens um sich geschlungen hatte. Diese Mauer, die er sich gezogen hatte. Sie war mit Ihr zerbrochen. Ein plötzlich aufkommender Wind riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte auf. Sein Haar wehte ihm ins Gesicht. Doch er nahm es nicht wahr.  
  
Hinten am Horizont. Dort wo der Ozean sich mit dem Himmel vereinigte, begann der Sonnenaufgang.  
  
Es erschien ihm wie der Spalt eines Tors, das sich langsam öffnete und von Minute zu Minute breiter wurde.  
  
Als wollte Sie ihn empfangen.  
  
Nach allem was er getan hatte, empfing Sie ihn noch immer. Ihm war, als könne er erneut Ihre Augen sehen. Sie blicken freundlich, fast liebend. Trotz allem schien sie ihm dort, hinter diesem Tor zu erwaten.  
  
Auch, wenn er sie verraten hatte.  
  
Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
Is so much simpler than to change  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here an my own!  
  
************** na ja, ich hoffe euch hats gefallen...ich hab noch n Haufen Ideen für andere Songfics...wenn ihr mehr wollt, FEEDBACK!!!  
  
Bye distelMalfoy 


End file.
